


Everything Soft in the Night

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Caleb, Nightmares, Nott | Veth Brenatto has PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Fjord comforts Nott after a nightmare. Cuddles insue.
Relationships: Fjord & Nott (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Everything Soft in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Greens... stick together!   
> Yeah, drowning victims!

To say he felt guilty after finding out about her past was an understatement. After she had mentioned she had been drowned, Beau had glared at him. He had apologized, and she had taken it graciously although neither he or Caleb really deserved forgiveness after what they had unwittingly put her through.

Fjord was alone on watch, taking the time to reflect. It was a slow, dark night, and he could tell his time was almost up. Behind him he heard a faint squeak. Instantly, he spun around, ready for a fight. He looked over at the campsite to see Nott sitting up, her small form shaking. She was clutching her chest and breathing heavily. Her usually intense eyes were unseeing and glazed over. He himself knew the effects of nightmares, and knowing what she had been through it wasn't a stretch to imagine what rattled her so.

"Nott," He whispered, catching her attention. She jumped a bit, before her eyes met his. "Are you alright?" 

She stood up, her nimble nature allowing her to expertly make her way over the sleeping forms of their friends. She sat down next to him on the log, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied, obviously. "Is my turn up?"

"You already took watch," He pointed out. She shrunk slightly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded in small movements. He bit the inside of his lip. The two of them teased each other often, so it was rare to have moments of shared sincerity. He was sure Caleb would be better acquainted for this sort of job, but Caleb was asleep.

"C'mon, let's go to bed," He said quietly, taking her shaking hand in his much larger hand. "I'm tired too." 

She put up little resistance as he led her back over to her bedroll. She still seemed quite upset, and he could almost see tears in her eyes. On the way over he gently shook Yasha awake. She grumbled and walked over to the log, grabbing her sword on the way. Nott gently sat back down on her bedroll, still looking unsure. Fjord sighed in defeat, his heart winning out. He pulled his bedroll up beside her, and she looked at him with surprise. 

"I wouldn't be able to sleep either. You're a lot braver than you give yourself credit," He whispered, sitting down next to her. 

Her luminous honey eyes gazed up at him, before she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his torso. Fjord could swear his entire face turned emerald as he set a reassuring hand on her back. She cried quietly and clung tighter to him, her body trembling as he rubbed circles into her back.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. You're safe," He whispered to her. He pulled her closer to him, and she nestled in quickly. He tried not to think about how much better someone else would be at this as he gently talked to her, using his southern drawl to calm her down.

After a bit, she did calm down. The trembling subsided, and her body sort of went limp from exhaustion. Slowly he lay down, Nott still very much in his arms. Resting one hand on the back of her head, he used his free hand to bring blankets up over them. Her breathing evened out enough that he could tell she was asleep. He took the opportunity to look down at her. She had pressed herself into the hollow of his chest, hiding her face. 

Internally he couldn't help but wonder if this was okay with her being married and all, but he decided it was much more important to comfort a friend than to keep distance. Not being Caleb, it was weird to have someone so close to him when he fell asleep, but it left a warm feeling in his chest. The closeness was pleasant and welcome. He fell asleep, an arm draping over her compact form.


End file.
